Inquiries of the Repetitve Sort
by living on
Summary: Repeating the question and acting angry will always get the whore to agree. KisaIta


Inquiries of the Repetitive Sort

Summary: Repeating the question and acting angry will always get the whore to agree. KisaIta

* * *

><p>Kisame growled lightly and pulled the younger male closer. "That doesn't answer my question."<p>

The boy's eyes studied Kisame's face for a moment before they darted out the window, watching the wind toss the leaves in the trees. His cold toes twitched next to Kisame's shins.

The elder man waited a moment longer before sliding one of his hands to the boy's upper thigh. His teeth gazed against the boy's ear, "Why won't you tell me?" His fingers drummed the ivory skin lightly; a warning.

Black eyes narrowed slightly, before closing and the boy's lips pulled into a thin line. He turned his body, quickly, towards Kisame. A blue hand slipped between his legs and a blue arm was forced behind his shoulders as the boy pushed his nose into Kisame's chest. "You... are better off not knowing." The voice was soft, gentle, and considerate; it was not the answer Kisame wanted.

He growled heavily, and shoved himself out of the bed. "Fine. Tsk, be a fucking brat." He scoped his pants off of the ground and pulled them on; not caring that his underwear was currently lying under the bed. He yanked his shirt over his head and snatched his wallet from the nightstand. Without looking he threw a few bills in the boy's direction and turned for the door.

"This is too much."

Kisame snarled, "Isn't that a good thing?" The wallet crumpling in his hand and his shoulders tensing. He didn't dare move for fear he would smack the boy black and blue.

"I do not take excess." The voice was even and the bed creaked with movement.

Two so much smaller hands carefully pried the damaged wallet from Kisame's fist. He trembled, listening to everything he refused to see. Thin porcelain fingers opening the leather. The money sliding back into its place among the rest of Kisame's cash. The thick liquid dripping from the young boy's thighs. Kisame closed his eyes when he felt the wallet being slid into his back pocket. Soft footsteps retreated back to the bed, which creaked as weight was placed down on it. "Goodbye, Kisame."

This time he did turn back. His golden eyes searching for any type of answer to his question. An ugly bruising bite scared the pale skin on the boy's neck and small specks of white glittered across his chest. "Would you let me?" It was a soft companion to his earlier question.

A look of discomfort crossed his features before he could bow his head away from Kisame's stare. His toes, again, twitched. "I cannot."

Kisame's brow creased. Maybe, he was getting closer to an answer. "Why?"

Immediately the boy stood up, one handed he wrapped a blanket around as he walked to the door and opened with the other. With the blanket tied loosely and his head bowed he said firmly, "Goodbye, Kisame."

The shark man's shoulders tensed again. The dam no longer could hold back his anger. One hand slammed the door shut while the other grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look at him. "Am I really that awful?" He pinched the boy's chin roughly; his body moving closer to boy's, locking him against the door.

Even with his face forced in Kisame's direction, black eyes stared off in the distance.

"God damn it! Brat, why can't you just be mine?" Kisame finally yelled in the boy's face. He waited for any expression to cross the boy's face; however the face stayed blank. Kisame snarled, his nose curling up in anger and tossed the boy harshly to the side. Ripping the door nearly off of its hinges, Kisame stormed out of the building.

The boy didn't move... he had no reason to pick himself off of the floor.

* * *

><p>Kisame stared past the girls who were beckoning him to them and walked to the end of the hallway; just as he had done weeks before. A small ache rocked his heart as he reached for the door, making him stop in mid motion. However, he pushed it to the side and opened the door.<p>

The bed was made; the boy sat facing the window, in the nude with his back to Kisame, as he had always done before. It wasn't until Kisame stepped into the room and shut the door did the boy move. Without giving Kisame much time to stop him, he grabbed the side of Kisame's pants and began to pull down. Although, with the simple motion of placing his hand on the boy's bowed head, Kisame froze the boy's actions. "Last time I asked. This time I'm telling you. Brat, you are leaving with me."

The boy hesitated and then slowly moved away. He backed away from Kisame and turned his back to him. The bed creaked as he moved to face the window, sitting on his knees.

Kisame found himself watching the boy's toes twitch. Although his eyes didn't stay there long. As they began to wonder up, Kisame's rage began to rise. "Who the hell has been beating you?"

"You stop coming by." The voice was crisp, cold and detached. His toes continued to twitch. The actually comment crawled in the room hotly. _"You left me. I have new customers now. You promised you would never leave me."_

Kisame winced, the heart ache coming back. "I want you to come with me."

"I cannot."

"Brat, stop saying that! You are leaving wi-"

"I CAN'T." The boy yelled, spinning around on the bed. The large welt on his cheek brightly glaring at Kisame. "I owe too much money." _I will never be allowed to leave._

Kisame fingers touched the bruise lightly. The boy didn't move. The fingers gently danced across the skin, leaving butterfly kisses as they went. Suddenly, two so much smaller hands stopped the fingers. They held Kisame's hand carefully before giving it a light squeeze and releasing it. His entire body seemed to collapse upon himself as he turned around and whispered. "I never want to see you again."

Kisame's hand immediately went to his chest, the pain spreading like wildfire. "...what?"

"Go. Now." The voice was crisp, cold and detached. His toes began twitching again. However, Kisame stood confused. For the first time he couldn't find the meaning in the words. The actually statement never presented itself.

"I can't leave you." The words tumbled out painfully quiet.

The boy snorted, "I can live without you."

Kisame blinked dumbly; his body feeling numb. "But... brat..."

The toes froze in their motion and dug into the sheets. "I said leave." The boy's voice cracked, nearly silent sobs escaping. _Go, now, please. Leave me alone, in my misery. Don't return._

The shark man sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy pushed the hand off of his shoulder. Kisame growled lightly, wrapping his arms around the younger male's upper chest, and pulled him closer. "Why would you tell me that?"

The boy squinted his eyes closed, refusing to look at the older man. Kisame watched the boy's face, waiting. Waiting, though, was never his specialty. Getting bored easily, Kisame began to run his fingers through the boy's hair; repeating a familiar pattern. The boy stiffened and Kisame gently laid them both down; watching the boy's face for any change and gliding his fingers through black hair.

Moments lengthened to hours and, strangely, Kisame seemed not as restless as he was originally. He continued to pull his fingers gently through the raven locks.

Eventually, black eyes opened and stared out the window.

Kisame lightly smiled and brushed his lips against the other's ear. "Hey."

Pale cheeks blushed and dark eyes scowled as they continued to stare out the window.

Kisame fingers rubbed the top of the boy's scalp as he asked, "Do you want to leave with me?"

The familiar question made cold toes twitch against Kisame's shins. The black eyes closed again. "Kisame." He muttered softly.

"Just answer the question, brat."

"Itachi." Was the reply.

Kisame frowned, his fingers removing themselves from the boy's scalp. "What does that mean?"

The boy turned his body, quickly, towards Kisame. Slipping a blue hand onto the base of his neck and wrapping two thin arms around a blue arm, the boy pushed his nose into Kisame's chest. "Weasel."

Kisame's frown became tight. He spat out, "What does a weasel have to do with what I just asked, br-"

"Itachi." The boy said interrupting him as he lifted his head from Kisame's chest. His eyes held an unfamiliar loving look. _My name is Itachi, Kisame. I hate it when you can me brat, you know that._

Slowly the frown disappeared and the loving look became contagious. Kisame pressed his lips to Itachi's scalp, "Will you runaway with me tonight?"

Kisame didn't pull away for a moment. He paused for a few seconds before he muttered gently on the boy's forehead, testing the word for the first time, "Itachi?"

Watching the older man squirm with uncertainty brought a slight perk to his lips; which showed as Itachi hummed his response, "Hmm."

_I thought you would never ask._

-End-

Word length: 1,525 Date: 02/26/11


End file.
